Trouble in the Third Form
by Colourz
Summary: When the news of Carlotta's accident reaches the girls, it becomes a huge topic of discussion. Isabel and Bobby team up to find out the cause of Janet's sudden sullenness. Pat, of course, joins them later. Based on the book ,'The Third form at St Clare's'. No major plot changes, only more detailed descriptions of events. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy reading it!
1. Bad News

**A.N:- This is my first fanfiction so I would really appreciate it if you review my story and give me some suggestions on how I could improve my writing. I know that Janet is supposed to be strong with her emotions and all, but I really wanted to portray how she felt when she heard the news because in the book itself, there are instances that show that she felt awful to behave like that towards Carlotta. Any suggestions are welcome because I am still just 14 and I really want to improve!Thx! Well that's enough of boring you, now to get on with the story.I hope you like it!**

 **Bad News**

Miss Theobald had come into the third form common room rather gravely. The girls all wondered what the reason could have been. As if she was reading their minds Miss Theobald said, 'I'm afraid there has been an accident at Oaks concerning Carlotta and Fern, they are in the hospital now.' she had said and told them the story.

Janet felt herself going pale. Surely _nothing_ was wrong with Carlotta? She thought of asking the head but it seemed Bobby had the same question too.

'Is Carlotta alright, Miss Theobald?' Bobby asked seriously. 'I'm afraid she's remained unconscious since the horse butted her. She hasn't regained consciousness yet.' said the head.

Isabel was kind enough to ask about Fern although nobody _really_ cared then, not even Alison, who had now seen Fern's true colours and had the sense to see her for who she was, a spiteful little creature.

'Fern's not badly hurt.' said Miss Theobald, 'She has a few bruises here and there but nothing much.' she said and left the room.

Pat thought it was nice of her twin to ask about Fern, _she_ couldn't have. She hadn't said anything, too worried that her temper would get worked up.

'Decent of you to ask about Fern, Isabel' said Bobby. 'I say, what does our dear Alison think about Fern _now_?' she said quite maliciously. 'Oh, do shut up Bobby!' Alison said, exasperated. 'I _know_ who Fern is now.'

Everyone started chattering about Carlotta and Fern's incident. 'I think it was jolly decent of Carlotta to go help her like that, only to hurt herself.' Hilary said. 'Fern must be seeing how spiteful she is now', Pat added 'Seeing how nice Carlotta was to her, when she just wanted to spoil her life!'

Everyone had said something about Fern, a few not being _too_ harsh on her, like Kathleen and Hilary. The only person who hadn't said even a word, was Janet.

She stood there, her face pale, making her hair look darker than ever and causing her eyes to look rather striking in the light. Her eyes seemed to be glassy with tears.

The twins had noticed that she hadn't said a word. Pat saw that she looked awfully pale and upset about it, but everyone was upset, she thought and dismissed the matter. But Isabel had seen deeper, she saw weakness, regret and sorrow, and was that a _tear_ in Janet's eye? But _surely not?_ Why Janet _never_ cried! It was simply beastly what had happened to Carlotta of course, but nobody was crying, not even Alison, who just _resented_ bad things.

She made up her mind to find out why it was affecting Janet so much. Simply asking her wouldn't do of course, and Isabel knew that. Then the tea bell rang and the girls trooped off to tea. Nobody felt like they had an appetite but they went anyway.

It was as if the bell had awakened Janet and made her come back to her senses, for Janet blinked back her tears and smiled at Bobby before going to tea. Bobby smiled back at her. How simply beastly this was, thought Bobby. It would be so much nicer if Carlotta got better.


	2. A Good Sort

A Good Sort

Nobody had eaten more than one slice of bread and a cup of tea. The dessert seemed to have gone to waste, for nobody could eat it, not even Doris, who loved pudding.

Isabel saw that Janet had somehow drunk her tea without any sugar in it. 'I say,' Isabel began saying to Pat but then kept quiet. 'What is it old thing?' Pat asked but Isabel laughed and said 'I seem to have forgotten. This beastly thing, it's not doing good to any of us.' she said quite honestly. Pat agreed with her. This is completely awful, she thought. How she hoped Carlotta would get better.

Janet was thinking the same thing, and she went to ask Miss Theobald if she could visit Carlotta. 'Sorry Janet' the head said. 'She's not well yet. They wouldn't let me visit her either, but they promised to ring the school when they feel that she would be ready for visitors. I know you all are very sad for your friend, but Carlotta is a brave girl. I assure you that she'll be back in no time' she said.

This had made Janet feel a bit better, because someone like Miss Theobald had a great impact on other people, and she had given Janet some confidence. With that Janet managed not to look too sullen and went back just in time for Miss Adams's class.

'Where had you gone?' Bobby asked her. But there was no time to reply, for Miss Adams walked in at that very moment and nobody dared to talk in her class. But during break Hilary asked her the same thing and she had to tell.

'I went to see Miss Theobald' she said. ' _Whatever for?'_ asked Libby horrified. 'About Carlotta,' said Janet 'To know if she is getting better.' 'And is she?' Rachel asked. Janet told everyone what the head had said. 'Silly Fern!' Doris remarked.

Libby looked uncomfortable. 'I knew Fern was silly, but to think she'd be _so_ spiteful! I know she's my cousin but…' Libby trailed off. 'Oh nonsense!' Said Pat. 'As if we can blame something _she_ did on _you_ , just because you're related.' said Hilary sensibly. 'You can't help being her cousin you know.' Libby felt better after that.

That day everyone couldn't help not concentrating in class, the mistresses also let it go unnoticed. But when Janet wouldn't answer Mam'zelle after being called for seven times, Mam'zelle had had enough. ' _Oh Mon Dieu!' she said. '_ This is too out of ze line. I cannot have my girls forever lost in their thoughts, ah you bad English girls. Ah Janet, you shall write 'I must pay attention in class' twenty times, _d'accord? Hand it to me before prep.'_ she said.

Janet groaned. But it was only _twenty_ lines. Mam'zelle was a good sort, she thought. 'But you're not!' said a voice inside her head. 'Shut up!' she said quite loudly. Fortunately Mam'zelle hadn't heard her, but Bobby who sat beside her, had.

'I should say, Janet' Bobby said after class. 'You look rather worked up. Do you have a headache?' But Janet hadn't one. She said so and walked off to games. Bobby shook her head. Whatever was going on with Janet?


	3. Isabel and Bobby team up

Isabel and Bobby team up

Miss Theobald's talk had helped Janet and she was able to play tennis with full concentration. Most of the girls wanted to go swimming. Wanting to seize the opportunity, Isabel offered to be Janet's partner. But alas for Isabel, Janet only wanted to play and not talk, so she didn't get much out of the afternoon but a good game of tennis.

Isabel sighed to herself as she went to change. Perhaps she had better tell Pat? Or Bobby, _surely_ Bobby would care. Bobby did. She was worried about her friend and hadn't been able to defeat Doris, who wasn't as fast. 'Bobby you're slowing down.' Mirabel said. 'Leave her be, Mirabel.' Gladys said, 'She's thinking of something.' 'A trick do you think?' Pat asked eagerly. 'She looks rather serious.' Hilary observed. 'But girls, let's not waste our time looking at Bobby's face, what about a quick race?' she suggested.

Pat laughed and decided to be quite silly and splash Hilary with water. Doris found it amusing and began doing it too. Soon the whole pool was filled with girls shrieking and laughing, playing with water. Miss Roberts happened to pass by the pool. She decided not to scold the girls, they were still young after all. She smiled to herself and went on.

After an hour of games the girls were ready for their prep. Laughing and talking the soaking wet girls headed off to the changing room. Janet and Isabel had headed back too.

'I say Bobby,' said Isabel when seeing Bobby come out after prep. 'Could I have a talk with you?' Bobby smiled 'Whatever for Isabel? You look rather serious.' she said. 'It's about Janet,' replied Isabel 'I haven't told anyone else, not even Pat.' she said. This struck Bobby. Why, Pat and Isabel _always_ told each other _everything._ This must be important, for Isabel was telling her before she had even told Pat. She followed Isabel to a corner in the common room and then Isabel told her. Bobby was horrified. 'Are you sure that she was crying?' asked Bobby disbelievingly. 'But Janet never cries!' 'That's why I was worried too, you see.' Isabel said. 'Oh, and she looked awfully pale, I asked her if she had a headache, but she said she hadn't one. Do you think she's ill Isabel?' 'No, for she was able to play tennis jolly well today, anyone who was ill wouldn't have been able to play that well.' answered Isabel.

'Time to get back to our dormies girls.' said Hilary taking charge, seeing that Carlotta was not there.

Later, Bobby, who slept in the bed next to Janet's, could hear a muffled sort of noise coming from Janet's bed. She half peeked at her friend. Janet was still awake and now had red eyes with tears sliding down her face. Bobby felt rather sad. Never had she seen Janet like this. She reminded herself that she would tell Isabel the next day and went off to sleep. Janet went to sleep too, later, exhausted from all that crying. The next day Bobby told Isabel what she had seen, before they went off to breakfast. 'Poor Janet.' Isabel said 'I say, Bobby, should we talk to her about it, tell her we know what's happening and offer to help?' Bobby shook her head. 'Janet can be awfully obstinate sometimes, like me.' she said. 'Oh I just hope we get something to look forward to' Isabel said. And soon they were going to.


End file.
